staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
04 Lutego 2000
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.45 Na szczytach władzy (14) - serial komediowy, USA 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Opowieści poszukiwaczy skarbu - serial anim., W. Bryt. 9.15 Teleferie dla najmłodszych: Ulepianki Misia i Margolci 9.30 Teleferie dla dzieci: Narty, szalik, łyżwy, sanki 9.35 Papierowy teatrzyk: Łubianki z wróblowego domu 9.50 Festiwale, festiwale...: Verdinote - Battipaglia 9.55 W Starym Kinie: Spokojny Amerykanin - dramat obycz., USA 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.25 Wielkie sprzątanie 12.45 Pitoniowe bajdy - program artystyczny (powt.) 13.35 Panama czyli kanał - reportaż 14.15 Nowa szkoła 14.30 Cybermania - teleturniej dla młodzieży 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Twarzą w twarz z Europą 15.30 360 stopni dookoła ciała: Rak piersi - magazyn medyczny 16.00 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki 16.10 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.15 Teleexpress Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.25 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny (stereo) 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.00 Moda na sukces (1053) - telenowela, USA 18.30 Moc - magazyn motoryzacyjny 19.00 Wieczorynka: Fraglesi - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Operacja Bekon - komedia. USA 21.50 Kup pan cegłę - magazyn reklamowy 22.10 Kostiumik czy ubranko? - program artystyczny 22.25 Monitor Wiadomości 22.50 Sportowy flesz 23.00 Nocne rozmowy - program publicystyczny 23.50 Mroczne dziedzictwo (2,3) - serial SF, USA 1.20 Sen o Ameryce - film obycz., W. Bryt./Holandia 2.50 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki 3.00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.30 Dziennik krajowy 7.50 Studio urody 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Projektantki (51) - serial obycz., USA 9.00 Janosik (6/13) - serial przygodowy, Polska 9.50 Duch Charliego - film przygodowy. USA 11.20 Sposób na ponuraków (7/13) - serial przygod., Australia 11.45 Z Dwójką dookoła świata: Polskie strusie i nie tylko 12.10 Teraz można już o tym mówić... - serial dok., W. Bryt. 12.35 Ferie z Dwójką - magazyn dla młodzieży 13.15 Porzucone zabawki - serial anim.. W. Bryt. 13.40 Mogę wszystko - magazyn dla młodzieży 14.05 To już 5 lat - jubileuszowy koncert Szansy na sukces (3) 15.00 W labiryncie (78/120) - serial obycz., Polska 15.30 Szalone liczby - teleturniej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Czterej pancerni i pies (2/'21) - serial wojenny, Polska 17.05 Przygoda z wojskiem 17.30 Program lokalny 18.20 W sieci - magazyn komputerowy (stereo) 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 19.25 Dwójkomania 19.30 Jeden na jeden - program 20.00 Kabaret z telewizją w tle 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.35 Patrz i sądź: Caroline? - film obycz., USA 23.35 Katastrofy na żywo (9/12) - serial dok., USA 0.05 Góralu czy ci nie żal: Karczma po góralsku (1) 0.55 Szlak trupów (1/3) - western, USA 2.20 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Bydgoszcz 07.00 (WP) Wyspa Noego - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Okiem naukowca - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Od poniedziałku do piątku - magazyn poranny 08.30 (WP) Magazyn motoryzacyjny 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Kanclerz (1/5) - serial historyczny, Polska 1989 11.30 (WP) Ferie, ferie 12.00 (WP) Od Platona do Newtona - program edukacyjny 12.30 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 12.50 (WP) Fizyka na wesoło - serial edukacyjny 13.05 (WP) Europa w zagrodzie 13.30 (WP) Magazyn tenisowy 14.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Drynda - program dla dzieci 15.30 To i owo - program B. Szymańskiej 16.00 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 16.05 Klan - serial obyczajowy 16.30 Seniorzy - program P. Szymańskiego 17.00 Od poniedziałku do piątku - magazyn poranny 17.30 Widzimisie - lista przebojów 18.00 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 18.20 Kąt widzenia - program publicystyczny 18.30 Panorama 19.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 19.30 (WP) Mały pingwin Pik Pok - serial animowany 19.40 (WP) Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta - serial animowany 19.50 (WP) Mały pingwin Pik Pok - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Telekurier 20.30 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 21.30 Kąt widzenia - program publicystyczny 21.45 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.55 (WP) Program muzyczny 23.50 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Szaleję za tobą (Mad About You) (35) - serial komediowy, USA 1994-97, reż. Danny Jacobson/Jeffrey Lane, wyk. Paul Reiser, Helen Hunt, Lisa Kudrow, Anne Ramsay (25 min) 07.30 Polityczne graffiti - program publicystyczny 07.35 Karate Kot (11) - serial animowany, USA 1987 08.00 Czarodziejka z Księżyca (193) - serial animowany, Japonia 1995-96 (25 min) 08.30 Miasteczko Evening Shade (36) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1990-94, wyk. Burt Reynolds, Marilu Henner, Hal Holbroke (25 min) 09.00 Simon (8) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, reż. Ellen Gittelson/Robert Schiller/Linda Day, wyk. Harland Williams, Jason Bateman, Clifton Powell, Paxton Whitehead (25 min) 09.30 Posłaniec szczęścia (El Nino Que Vino el Mar) (15) - telenowela, Meksyk 1999, reż. Alfredo Gurrola/Arturo Garcia Tenorio, wyk. Imanol, Natalia Esperon, Enrique Ibanez, Patricia Reyes Spindola (50 min) (powt.) 10.30 Luz Maria (46) - telenowela, Peru 1998, reż. Eduardo Macias, wyk. Angie Cepeda, Christian Meier, Mariela Alcala, Rosalinda Serfaty (45 min) (powt.) 11.30 Renegat (Renegade) (86) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1992, reż. Michael Preece, wyk. Lorenzo Lamas, Branscombe Richmond, Kathleen Kinmont (45 min) 12.20 Nikita (La femme Nikita) (42) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, wyk. Peta Wilson, Roy Dupuis, Alberta Watson, Don Francks (45 min) 13.15 Miodowe lata (33) - serial komediowy, Polska 1999, reż. Maciej Wojtyszko, wyk. Cezary Żak, Artur Barciś, Agnieszka Pilaszewska, Dorota Chotecka (37 min) 14.00 Sekrety rodzinne - program rozrywkowy 14.30 Talent za talent - teleturniej dla młodzieży 15.00 Karate Kot (12) - serial animowany, USA 1987 15.30 Informacje 15.55 Powrót Supermana (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) (68) - serial przygodowy, USA 1993, reż. Robert Butler, wyk. Dean Cain, Teri Hatcher, Lane Smith, Michael Landes (45 min) 16.45 Alvaro (Era Una Vez...) (47) - telenowela, Brazylia 1998, reż. Jorge Fernando, wyk. Herson Capri, Drica Moraes, Andrea Beltrao, Claudio Marzo (45 min) 17.45 Luz Maria (47) - telenowela, Peru 1998, reż. Eduardo Macias, wyk. Angie Cepeda, Christian Meier, Mariela Alcala, Rosalinda Serfaty (45 min) 18.40 Super Express TV 18.55 Informacje 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Posłaniec szczęścia (El Nino Que Vino el Mar) (16) - telenowela, Meksyk 1999, reż. Alfredo Gurrola/Arturo Garcia Tenorio, wyk. Imanol, Natalia Esperon, Enrique Ibanez, Patricia Reyes Spindola (50 min) 20.00 Świat według Kiepskich (23) - serial komediowy, Polska 2000, reż. Okił Khamidov, wyk. Andrzej Grabowski, Marzena Kipiel-Sztuka, Bartek Żukowski, Basia Mularczyk (23 min) 20.30 Kowboj z wyrokiem (Convict Cowboy) - western, USA 1995, reż. Rod Holcomb, wyk. Jon Voight, Kyle Chandler, Marcia Gay Harden, Stephen McHattie (94 min) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 22.15 Miodowe lata (45) - serial komediowy, Polska 2000, reż. Marcin Sosnowski, wyk. Cezary Żak, Artur Barciś, Agnieszka Pilaszewska, Dorota Chotecka (41 min) 22.55 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 23.00 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.15 Prognoza pogody 23.20 Polityczne graffiti 23.35 Różowa landrynka - magazyn erotyczny 00.05 Super Express TV 00.15 Mumia żyje (The Mummy Lives) - horror, USA 1993, reż. Gerry O'Hara, wyk. Tony Curtis, Leslie Hardy, Greg Wrangler, Jack Cohen (93 min) 01.55 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Pożegnanie TVN 6.45 Kropka nad i - prog. public. 7.15 Trzy małe duszki - serial anim. 7.45 Przygody Animków - serial anim. 8.10 Super Świnka - serial anim. 8.35 Farma pełna strachów - serial anim. 9.00 Kamila (51) - serial 9.50 Dzień, w którym zgasła miłość - film obycz., USA 11.30 Telesklep 12.00 Labirynt namiętności (3) - telenowela 12.55 Gotuj z Kuroniem - magazyn 13.25 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 13.55 Trzy małe duszki - serial anim. 14.25 Przygody Animków - serial anim. 14.45 Super Świnka - serial anim. 15.15 Szkoła złamanych serc - serial 15.45 Ich czworo i pies - serial 16.15 Pełna chata (113) - serial 16.45 Nie do wiary - opowieści 17.15 TVN Fakty Regionalne 17.35 Wizjer TVN - mag. sensacji 18.05 Kamila (52) - serial 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.35 Labirynt namiętności (4) - telenowela 20.30 Milionerzy - teleturniej 21.20 Krytyczna terapia - film sensac.. W. Bryt. 23.35 Noktowizjer - magazyn 0.05 Kochanek ze snów - film sensacyjny, USA 2.00 Marzenia o Hollywood 2 - film erot. 3.25 Granie na zawołanie RTL 7 6.00 Miłość i dyplomacja- serial 6.25 Trzy razy Zofia - telenowela 6.50 Perła - telenowela 7.35 Sunset Beach - serial 8.20 Z ust do ust - serial 8.45 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Dragon Ball, Rycerze Zodiaku 9.30 Dziewczyna z komputera - serial 9.55 Czy boisz się ciemności - serial 10.20 Komando Małolat - serial 11.10 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela 11.55 Teleshopping 12.30 Sunset Beach - serial 13.15 Perła - telenowela 14.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Dragon Ball, Rycerze Zodiaku 15.00 Dziewczyna z komputera - serial 15.25 Czy boisz się ciemności - serial 15.55 Lassie - serial 16.20 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela 17.10 Uśmiech losu - serial 18.00 Sunset Beach - serial 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Moje drugie ja - serial 20.00 Życie przed życiem - dramat obycz., Niemcy 21.45 Medicopter 117 - serial 22.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia 23.05 Sexplozja - magazyn 23.20 Hamson Bergeron - film SF, USA 1.00 Amerykański horror - serial 1.45 W cudzej skórze - serial 2.30 Oblicza Nowego Jorku - serial 3.15 Harrison Bergeron - film SF 4.50 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial 5.10 Teledyski TV Polonia 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.45 Dziennik krajowy 8.10 Sport - telegram 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 8.30 Wiadomości 8.42 Prognoza pogody 8.45 Polska - Świat 2000 9.00 Złotopolscy - serial 9.25 Mój ślad 9.30 Wierszowisko 10.00 Wszystkie pieniądze świata - serial 10.50 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki 11.40 Koń jaki jest - reportaż 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Obroty pamięci - film dok. 12.45 Złotopolscy - serial 13.10 Ludzie listy piszą 13.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia 13.55 Credo 2000 14.20 Wieści polonijne 14.30 Zapis serca - reportaż 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Rewizja nadzwyczajna 15.40 Emigrantki - reportaż 16.00 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki 16.10 Rower Błażeja 16.15 Teleexpress Junior 16.25 Rower Błażeja 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Klub pana Rysia 17.45 Hity satelity 18.05 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie 18.35 Mój ślad 18.40 Gość Jedynki 18.50 Złotopolscy - serial 19.15 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody 19.58 Sport 20.00 Wszystkie pieniądze świata - serial 21.00 MdM 21.30 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki 22.20 Z miast i miasteczek 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport - telegram 23.00 Spojrzenia na Polskę 23.15 Porozmawiajmy 24.00 Monitor Wiadomości 0.35-6.00 Powtórki Polonia 1 5.30 Top Shop 7.40 Przyjaciele - serial anim. 8.15 Top Shop 12.15 Zbuntowana - telenowela 13.15 Top Shop 17.55 Przysmaki życia - talk show 18.55 Zbuntowana - telenowela 20.00 Top Shop 21.15 Stellina - telenowela 22.20 Top Shop 22.50 Rommel - lis pustyni - film wojenny, USA 0.50 Playboy - magazyn erot. Formuła 1 06.00 Multimedialny odlot - magazyn komputerowy 06.30 Motowiadomości - magazyn motoryzacyjny 07.00 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 07.30 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 08.15 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 08.45 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09.15 Cena milczenia - film sensacyjny, USA 10.50 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 11.20 Wrestling Polsat - magazyn sportowy 12.10 Niesamowite dzieciaki - film przygodowy, Hongkong 1995, reż. Chu Yen Ping, wyk. Ronald Hao, Tommy Shi, Kaneshiro Takeshi, Elisie Yeh (85 min) 13.35 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 14.20 Rewanż (Texas Payback) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Richard W. Munchkin, wyk. Sam Jones, Bo Hopkins, Gary Huston, Kathleen Kinmont (96 min) 15.55 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 16.10 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 17.00 X-Games - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 17.50 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 18.20 Gwiezdna przyszłość - film SF, USA 19.45 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 20.15 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 21.00 Za drzwiami (Beyond the Door 3) - horror, Włochy 1989, reż. Jeff Kwitny, wyk. Sarah Conway Ciminera, William Geiger, Savina Gersak, Mary Kohnert (90 min) 22.35 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 23.05 Skazane na wygnanie (Cellblock Sisters: Banished Behind Bars) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Henri Charr, wyk. Annie Wood, Gail Harris, Jenna Bodnar, Dean Howell (90 min) 00.35 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 01.20 Całkowita ochrona (Maximum Revenge) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Fred Olen Ray, wyk. Paul Michael Robinson, John Lazar, Landon Hall, Neil Delama (88 min) 02.50 Zakończenie programu TMT 07.00 Program dnia 07.05 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 07.30 Amerykańskie wakacje - serial dokumentalny, USA 1999 08.30 Gazety - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 09.00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 09.30 Portrety: Leśnik - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 09.50 Kolorowa Akademia - reportaż 10.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 12.00 Telewizyjne Forum Młodych - dyskusyjne forum dla młodzieży 12.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 13.00 Ameryka w perspektywie - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996 13.30 Telezakupy Mango - magazyn reklamowy 14.00 Czas na ZOO - serial przyrodniczy, Polska 1998 14.30 Portrety: Leśnik - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 14.50 Wilk i Zając - serial animowany 15.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 16.00 Amerykańskie wakacje - serial dokumentalny, USA 1999 16.30 Auto Sport - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17.00 Powspominajmy - program rozrywkowy 17.30 Ostatnia karawana - film dokumentalny, USA 1998 18.30 Kolorowa Akademia - reportaż 18.40 Wilk i Zając - serial animowany 19.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 20.00 Muzyczny Koncert Życzeń - życzenia od telewidzów 21.00 Powspominajmy - program rozrywkowy 21.30 Amerykańskie wakacje - serial dokumentalny, USA 1999 22.00 Wszechnica Telewizyjna WSSE i TMT - program edukacyjny 00.00 Krew, pot i kule (Blood, Swet and Bullets) - film sensacyjny, USA 1990, reż. Bob Cook, wyk. Lisa Clevenger, Michael Caruso, Billie Blaire, Bob Cook (90 min) Atomic TV 06.00 Starter 10.00 Atomix 12.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 13.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 13.10 Lunch Mix 14.00 Atomix 15.30 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 15.40 Monogram: Transglobal Underground 16.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 17.00 20 klubowych - lista przebojów 19.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 19.10 Atomizer 21.00 Śmietanka 22.00 Pieprz 23.00 Night Mix 00.00 MC2: Techno, dance i disco 01.00 Atomix HBO 06.35 Przed odlotem - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1980, reż. Krzysztof Rogulski, wyk. Mariusz Benoit, Grażyna Szapołowska, Jerzy Kryszak, Igor Przegrodzki (93 min) 08.15 Na planie filmu Rewolwer i melonik - reportaż 08.50 Bohaterowie Teksasu (Two for Texas) - western, USA 1997, reż. Rod Hardy, wyk. Kris Kristofferson, Scott Bairstow, Tom Skerritt, Peter Coyote (93 min) 10.25 Uwodzicielki Hollywood: Geena Davis - magazyn filmowy 11.00 W poszukiwaniu CM 24 (The Hunt for CM 24) - film SF, Niemcy 1997, reż. Peter Ristau, wyk. Amanda Ooms, Bill Sage, Gesche Tebbenhoff, Michael Greiling (93 min) 12.40 Squanto - Ostatni wielki wojownik (Squanto. A Warrior's Tale) - film historyczny, USA 1989, reż. Xavier Koller, wyk. Adam Beach, Eric Schweig (97 min) 14.20 Trudne lato (Los Anos Barbaros) - film obyczajowy, Hiszpania, reż. Fernando Colomo, wyk. Jordi Molla, Ernesto Alterio, Hedy Burress, Allison Smith (115 min) 16.20 Cinema, Cinema - magazyn filmowy 16.45 Napad (Home Invasion) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. David S. Jackson, wyk. Veronica Hamel, Bonnie Root, Jeremy Ratchford, Cress Williams (86 min) 18.15 Nadbagaż (Excess Baggage) - komedia kryminalna, USA 1997, reż. Marco Brambilla, wyk. Alicia Silverstone, Benicio Del Toro, Christopher Walken, Harry Connick Jr (96 min) 20.00 Serce zdrajcy (Traitor's Heart) - film sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Dany Lerner, wyk. Bryan Genesse, Kimberly Kates (92 min) 21.35 Bohaterowie kina akcji: John Travolta - magazyn filmowy 22.10 Rodzina Soprano (The Sopranos) (5) - serial kryminalny, USA 1998, wyk. James Gandolfini, Lorraine Bracco, Edie Falco, Jamie-Lynn Stigle (60 min) 23.10 Intymne spotkania: Pozory mylą - serial erotyczny, USA 1998 23.45 Tajemnice Los Angeles (L.A. Confidential) - film kryminalny, USA 1997, reż. Curtis Hanson, wyk. Kim Basinger, Kevin Spacey, Russell Crowe, Danny DeVito (132 min) 02.00 Zabujani (Sprung) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Rusty Cundieff, wyk. Tisha Campbell, Paula J. Parker, Rusty Cundieff, Joe Torry (104 min) 03.50 Strach nad miastem (Scarred City) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Ken Sanzel, wyk. Stephen Baldwin, Chazz Palminteri, Tia Carrere, Michael Rispoli (92 min) 05.25 Kto zabił Jonbenet? - film dokumentalny, W. Brytania Planete 06.25 Sueski węzeł (1/2): Tajemniczy protokół z Sevres 07.25 Amerykańskie wizje (5/8): Fale od Atlantyku 08.20 Córka Breżniewa 09.15 Oblicza Amazonii (1/5): Nowa nadzieja 09.45 Historia rugby (1/4): Walka o władzę 10.35 Wygnanie i pamięć 11.30 Jazzowe inspiracje (12/13): Tradycje indyjskie 12.05 Katastrofa ekologiczna na Alasce 13.40 Za garstkę soli 14.10 Uprowadzone narzeczone 15.05 Clive Anderson - nasz człowiek (5/6): Kenia i Massai Mara 15.40 Niespokojna zatoka (1/2) 16.25 Puste sieci 17.20 Wiek XX (13-ost.): Dziedzictwo 18.15 Aktualności z przeszłości (53) 19.05 Domy czarnych ludzi 20.05 7 dni z kanałem Planete 20.30 Modele i modelki 22.40 Arystoteles Onassis - złoty Grek 23.45 Wielkie wystawy: Mucha 00.10 Legendarne samoloty (1/6): Boeing 777 01.05 Szaleństwo - choroba duszy Tele 3 Katowice 07.00 (WP) Wyspa Noego - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Okiem naukowca - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Pogoda dla narciarzy 08.05 Witaj Szwajcario - teleturniej 08.30 (WP) Magazyn motoryzacyjny 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Kanclerz (1/5) - serial historyczny, Polska 1989, reż. Ryszard Ber, wyk. Marcin Troński, Danuta Kowalska, Jerzy Kryszak, Krzysztof Kolberger 11.30 (WP) Ferie, ferie 12.00 (WP) Od Platona do Newtona - program edukacyjny 12.30 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 12.50 (WP) Fizyka na wesoło - serial edukacyjny 13.05 (WP) Europa w zagrodzie 13.30 (WP) Magazyn tenisowy 14.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Drynda - program dla dzieci 15.30 Trzy po trzy - program dla dzieci 16.00 Babie lato - program Doroty Podlodowskiej 16.15 Zbliżenia 16.30 Flesz - Aktualności 16.35 Film dla dzieci 17.00 Ry-je-k - program rozrywkowy 17.30 Studio pod bukiem - program redakcji opolskiej 17.50 Portrety miast i firm 18.00 Aktualności - program informacyjny 18.15 Wiadomości sportowe 18.20 Telemikser 19.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 19.30 (WP) Mały pingwin Pik Pok - serial animowany 19.40 (WP) Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta - serial animowany 19.50 (WP) Mały pingwin Pik Pok - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Telekurier 20.30 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 21.40 Wiadomości sportowe 21.45 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.55 (WP) Program muzyczny 23.50 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Kraków 07.00 (WP) Wyspa Noego - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Okiem naukowca - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Kronika 08.10 Na rynku pracy - magazyn 08.30 (WP) Magazyn motoryzacyjny 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Kanclerz (1/5) - serial historyczny, Polska 1989, reż. Ryszard Ber, wyk. Marcin Troński, Danuta Kowalska, Jerzy Kryszak, Krzysztof Kolberger 11.30 (WP) Ferie, ferie 12.00 (WP) Od Platona do Newtona - program edukacyjny 12.30 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 12.50 (WP) Fizyka na wesoło - serial edukacyjny 13.05 (WP) Europa w zagrodzie 13.30 (WP) Magazyn tenisowy 14.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Drynda - program dla dzieci 15.30 Kronika 15.35 Nasza antena 15.40 Z medycyną na Ty - magazyn medyczny 16.00 Euromagazyn - program publicystyczny 16.30 Msza święta dla chorych 17.30 Rekomendacje kulturalne - magazyn kulturalny 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Ludzie i wydarzenia 18.30 Na rynku pracy - magazyn 18.45 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 19.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 19.30 (WP) Mały pingwin Pik Pok - serial animowany 19.40 (WP) Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta - serial animowany 19.50 (WP) Mały pingwin Pik Pok - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Telekurier 20.30 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 21.30 Kronika 21.50 Nasza antena 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.55 (WP) Program muzyczny 23.45 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Rzeszów 07.00 (WP) Wyspa Noego - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Okiem naukowca - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Aktualności 08.10 Rzeszowska karta historii - program publicystyczny 08.30 (WP) Magazyn motoryzacyjny 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Kanclerz (1/5) - serial historyczny, Polska 1989, reż. Ryszard Ber, wyk. Marcin Troński, Danuta Kowalska, Jerzy Kryszak, Krzysztof Kolberger 11.30 (WP) Ferie, ferie 12.00 (WP) Od Platona do Newtona - program edukacyjny 12.30 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 12.50 (WP) Fizyka na wesoło - serial edukacyjny 13.05 (WP) Europa w zagrodzie 13.30 (WP) Magazyn tenisowy 14.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Drynda - program dla dzieci 15.30 Studio Tarnobrzeg 15.45 Reportaż 16.00 ART - magazyn kulturalny 16.15 Aktualności 16.25 Muzyczna skrzynka 16.30 Msza święta dla chorych 17.30 Studio Przemyśl 17.45 Warto przyjść, warto zobaczyć - program informacyjny 18.00 Aktualności 18.30 Przerwa - program dla młodzieży 18.40 Rzeszowska scena rockowa 18.50 Magazyn komputerowy 19.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 19.30 (WP) Mały pingwin Pik Pok - serial animowany 19.40 (WP) Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta - serial animowany 19.50 (WP) Mały pingwin Pik Pok - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Telekurier 20.30 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 21.30 Aktualności 21.45 Stan zagrożenia - magazyn kryminalny 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.55 (WP) Program muzyczny 23.45 Program na sobotę WOT 07.00 (WP) Wyspa Noego - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Okiem naukowca - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Mikser - magazyn reporterów 08.10 Warszawa znana i nieznana 08.30 (WP) Magazyn motoryzacyjny 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Kanclerz (1/5) - serial historyczny, Polska 1989, reż. Ryszard Ber, wyk. Marcin Troński, Danuta Kowalska, Jerzy Kryszak, Krzysztof Kolberger 11.30 (WP) Ferie, ferie 12.00 (WP) Od Platona do Newtona - program edukacyjny 12.30 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 12.50 (WP) Fizyka na wesoło - serial edukacyjny 13.05 (WP) Europa w zagrodzie 13.30 (WP) Magazyn tenisowy 14.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Laura Flores, Alex Ibarra, Andrea Laganes, Pilar Montenegro 15.00 (WP) Drynda - program dla dzieci 15.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 15.35 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 16.00 Halo gmina 16.15 Super cena - felieton 16.35 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informator kulturalny 16.45 Serial fabularny 17.15 Mikser - magazyn reporterów 17.25 Komunikaty i ogłoszenia 17.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 17.50 Sekrety Warszawy 17.55 Wiadomości sportowe 18.00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.20 Wieści z Ratusza 18.40 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informator kulturalny 18.50 Z archiwum Kuriera 19.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 19.30 (WP) Mały pingwin Pik Pok - serial animowany 19.40 (WP) Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta - serial animowany 19.50 (WP) Mały pingwin Pik Pok - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Telekurier 20.30 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 21.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 21.35 Wiadomości sportowe 21.40 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Laura Flores, Alex Ibarra, Andrea Laganes, Pilar Montenegro 22.30 (WP) Magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.55 (WP) Program muzyczny 00.00 Zakończenie programu TV Bryza 07.40 Program dnia i kartka z kalendarza 07.45 Magazyn kulturalny 08.00 Życie jak poker - telenowela 08.30 Telezakupy 09.05 Na południe - serial sensacyjny 10.05 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 10.30 Sally czarownica - serial animowany 11.00 Muzyczny regał - program muzyczny 11.30 Telezakupy 12.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 12.30 Życie jak poker - telenowela 13.00 Antonella - telenowela 14.00 Muzyczna poczta - program muzyczny 15.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 15.30 Sally czarownica - serial animowany 16.00 Antonella - telenowela 16.50 Na południe - serial sensacyjny 17.45 Aktualności 18.00 Zmysły - teleturniej 18.15 Jak obyczaj każe... 18.30 Życie jak poker - telenowela 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Moje drugie ja - serial SF 20.00 Życie przed życiem (Das Baby der schwangerer Toten) - dramat obyczajowy, Niemcy 1985, reż. reż. Wolfgang Mühlbauer, wyk. Heino Ferch, Rosel Zech, Anna Utzerath, Hanns Zischler (94 min) 21.45 Medicopter 117 - serial sensacyjny 22.40 Dziennik 22.55 Aktualności 23.10 Zabij lub bądź zabity (Kill or Be Killed) - film sensacyjny, USA 1980, reż. Ivan Hall, wyk. James Ryan, Charlotte Michells, Norman Combes, Danie Du Plessis (90 min) 00.50 Jak obyczaj każe... 01.15 Zmysły - teleturniej 01.30 Program na sobotę 01.35 Teleinformator Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Bydgoszcz z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Formuła 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TMT z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Atomic TV z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 3 Katowice z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Kraków z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Rzeszów z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WOT z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Bryza z 2000 roku